List of Tour of Duty Terrorist Bots/Hard
There are 4 terrorist bots under the Hard category. They are 75% accurate when firing, have a reaction time of 0.25 seconds, no attack delay, and are sensitive to footsteps and weapon sound direction. They aim for the head in close battle, the chest in medium range, and crouches at long range. Like most terrorist bots, their co-operation level are set to the default 75 points. They will stay together with other teammates and escort the bomb carrier in bomb defusal maps. Overview Based on file BotCampaignProfile.db in czero directory, there are 8 skill templates for Tour of Duty bots: Easy= *Skill: 0 *Reaction time: 0.50 seconds *Attack delay: 1.50 seconds |-| Fair= *Skill: 25 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 1.00 seconds |-| Normal= *Skill: 50 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 0.70 seconds |-| Tough= *Skill: 60 *Reaction time: 0.30 seconds *Attack delay: 0.35 seconds |-| Hard= *Skill: 75 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Very Hard= *Skill: 80 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Expert= *Skill: 90 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Elite= *Skill: 100 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds There are also 8 weapon preference templates, though some bots do not use any of these weapon preference templates. Rifle= #M4A1 #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| RifleT= #AK-47 #M4A1 #Galil #FAMAS #MP5 |-| Punch= #AUG #SG 552 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Sniper= #AWP #SG 550 #G3SG1 (Bots who use this template actually never buy this sniper rifle; they will only pick this weapon up when they are not armed with AWP nor SG 550.) #Scout #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Power= #M249 #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bot may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shotgun= #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shield= #Shield #M4A1 (If the Shield is prohibited.) #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Spray= #P90 #TMP #MAC-10 #MP5 (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) |-| Members Razor Razor can be seen in hard and expert difficulties. He is not encountered in easy and normal difficulties. On Hard, Razor appears starting from Tour of Duty 2 until Tour of Duty 6. In Tour of Duty 6, he does not appear in Torn. On Expert, Razor appears starting from Tour of Duty 1 until Tour of Duty 3. He takes one shot to kill an enemy in short range and two to three shots at long range. His reaction time is 0.25 seconds. Razor uses the Sniper template. If he cannot afford the AWP, then he will use a Galil instead. Razor's bravery is 25. He is a quite passive bot. He will retreat after spotting a couple of Counter-Terrorists. Then, he will wait for the enemy to come to him. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to camp near the hostages. Bandit Bandit appears on hard and expert difficulties. He is not encountered in easy and normal difficulties. On Hard, Bandit appears starting from Tour of Duty 2 until Tour of Duty 6. He does not appear in other Tour of Duties. On Expert, Bandit appears starting from Tour of Duty 1 until Tour of Duty 3. He does not appear in other Tour of Duties. Bandit uses the Spray template. Bandit's bravery is 0. He is a very passive bot. He will retreat after spotting a couple of Counter-Terrorists. Then, he will find another way to strike from behind. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to camp near the hostages. Raider Raider appears in hard and expert difficulties. He is not encountered in easy and normal difficulties. On Hard, Raider appears starting from Tour of Duty 3 until Tour of Duty 6. He does not appear in other Tour of Duty missions. On Expert, Raider appears from Tour of Duty 2 until Tour of Duty 3. He works as a reserved bot in Tour of Duty 1. Raider uses the Rifle template. He uses the M4A1 without the silencer. Raider's bravery is 50. He is a moderately aggressive bot. He will retreat after spotting a couple of Counter-Terrorists. Then, he will wait for the enemy to arrive to his position. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to explore around the map if his team won the previous round. If the Terrorists lost the previous round, he will camp nearby the hostages. Blade Blade appears in hard and expert difficulties. He is not encountered on easy and normal difficulties. On Hard, Blade appears in Tour of Duty 3 and 4. In Tour of Duty 3; he only appears in maps Dust 2 and Stadium. On Expert, Blade appears as a reserved bot along with Raider in Tour of Duty 1. Blade uses the RifleT template. Blade's bravery is 100. He is a very aggressive bot. He will never retreat even when spotting a large group of Counter-Terrorists. In Hostage Rescue maps, he prefers to explore around the map rather than guarding the hostages. Category:Tour of Duty Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Category:Tour of Duty Terrorist bots